The invention relates to a coffee storage container. More particularly, the invention relates to a coffee storage container which adjusts to the volume of coffee contained within the container to substantially eliminate air therein.
It is well known that ground coffee deteriorates upon exposure to air. For this reason, ground coffee is often sold in ‘vacuum sealed’ packaging. Such is effective for preserving freshness as the coffee makes its way through distribution channels. Once the packaging is opened by the end user, however, the seal is broken, and the coffee is exposed to air.
Depending on the quantity purchased, and the coffee drinking habits of the user, a considerable amount of time can elapse between the initial exposure to air and the actual use of the ground coffee. During this time, the coffee will deteriorate in taste, quality, and in summary ‘lose freshness’.
Various devices have been proposed which seek to reduce the exposure of coffee to air. In particular, the age-old ‘vacuum jar’, at least prevents circulation of air to the coffee. The coffee remains, however, exposed to a volume of air that is trapped within the jar along with the coffee. This air can color the flavor of the coffee, absorb moisture from the coffee, or otherwise detract from its freshness. In addition, each time the jar is opened, new air is introduced to the jar and trapped therein. Such air would have an additional effect on the freshness of the coffee. Further, as the coffee is consumed, its volume within the jar will decrease. As the volume of coffee decreases, the volume of air will steadily increase. Accordingly, by the time the very last of the coffee is to be used, it will not only be quite old, but will have been trapped in a jar that is mostly air.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.